Perfectness' imperfection
by wufinzzang
Summary: Mencintai seorang yang sempurna yang mencintai kesempurnaan juga itu rumit. Terlebih kau tidak dapat membaca pikirannya dan kau terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri: Apakah kau cukup baik untuknya? HunKai! GS! Girl!Kai KrisYeol CrackPair EXO GS.
1. chapter 1

"Aku tidak pantas untuknya."

 _"Aku tidak pantas untuknya."_

"Dia sempurna, dia pantas menerima lelaki yang sempurna juga."

 _"Dia menginginkan gadis yang sempurna, mana bisa aku bersanding dengannya yang melebihi kata sempurna?"_

"Aku pengecut. Kekanakan dan tidak rasional."

 _"Dia sempurna. Tampan pintar baik atletis, lebih lagi jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat dia dekat denganku—hal yang jarang sekali ku rasakan."_

*

Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi terhalang kata 'sempurna' yang menggantung di antaranya.

Yang satu mencari kekurangannya sendiri. Yang lain membuat daftar kesempurnaannya.

Lantas, bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu?

Bagaimana dengan kesempurnaan yang menggantung di antara mereka berdua?

*

 **A/n:**

oke. sebenernya saya bingung ini mau dibuat pairing siapa. draft sudah ada tapi masih galau mau didedikasikan untuk siapa. saya pecinta crack pair. boleh minta vote nya? pair paling banyak akan dijadikan pemeran utama, sisanya mungkin jadi pemeran sampingan. so?

 **KRISYEOL?**

 **HUNKAI?**

atau

 **KRISHUN?**

 **CHANKAI?**

atau pairing lainnya?

 **saya tunggu sampai entah kapan : ) hehehe**


	2. 01 Sehun's Perfect Girl

**Title: Perfectness' Imperfection**

 **Sub-Title: [1] Sehun's Perfect Girl**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance; Hurt**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Kim Kai [GS]**

 **-Others EXO members**

 **Summary:**

 _Mencintai seorang yang sempurna yang mencintai kesempurnaan juga itu rumit._

 _Terlebih kau tidak dapat membaca pikirannya dan kau terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri: Apakah kau cukup baik untuknya?_

.

.

.

.

Tawa bahagia memenuhi meja yang berada ditengah-tengah _ballroom_ sebuah hotel ternama. Keempat pria yang menempatinya saling melempar canda. Rona bahagia dan suka cita memenuhi masing-masing wajah dari keempatnya. Tentu, karena mereka sedang berada dalam pesta resepsi pernikahan teman mereka, Kris.

"Tak kusangka, acara sepenting pernikahan yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup pun tak luput dari kejahilan Kris. Bagaimana bisa dia terlupa membawa cincin pernikahannya sendiri?" Tukas Junmyeon yang mengingatkan teman-temannya akan kejadian pagi tadi, membuat mereka kembali terbahak mengingatnya. Bahkan Minseok sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena ia tertawa terlalu keras.

"Uh, saat menikah bukankah kita semua menjadi gugup?" Tandas Luhan sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya, aku ingat aku sampai sesak nafas karena terlalu banyak emosi bercampur di dadaku," tambah Minseok dramatis.

"Uh tidakkah kalian merasa kalian agak berlebihan?" Ejek Sehun diikuti decihan tidak terima dari ketiga pria lainnya.

"Kau hanya belum merasakannya Sehun- _ah_. Suatu saat kau akan menelan bulat bulat kalimat berlebihan mu itu," balas Minseok tak terima.

"Oh iya, diantara kita berlima kau sendiri saja yang belum menikah. Dan kulihat, kau tidak sedang dekat dengan gadis manapun beberapa tahun belakangan ini, kau masih pria normal kan Seh- _AAWW_!" Jerit Junmyeon sambil mengelus elus kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam dengan undangan pernikahan Kris oleh Sehun. Sekedar informasi, undangan pernikahan Kris berbentuk seperti ensiklopedi dengan foto-foto _pre-wedding_ nya sebagai isi, dilapisi dengan _cover_ setebal 3 millimeter untuk bagian depan dan belakangnya, bayangkan saja benda itu menghantam kepala Junmyeon. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Aku normal. _I do like girls._ " Tukas Sehun tajam dan menekankan kenormalannya.

"Lantas kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama gadis manapun?" Tambah Luhan.

"Ya, dan satu-satunya makhluk cantik di sekitarmu hanya Luhan, kau yakin kau tidak- _AAW_! _YAH_ LUHAN!" Bentak Minseok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam dengan undangan pernikahan Kris, sudah jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Uh tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menginginkan seorang gadis yang sempurna," Ucap Sehun dengan nada serius.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna Oh Sehun, pahami itu," ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba saja bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

"Atau paling tidak, temukan saja orang yang kau rasa bisa menyempurnakanmu," tambah Luhan.

"Masa sih dari semua gadis di korea selatan tidak ada yang menarik dimatamu? Kau yakin kau masih normal?" Tanya Junmyeon antusias.

" _Yah!_ Sudah kubilang aku normal! Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang kusukai, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Sela Minseok tidak sabaran.

"Gadis itu sudah lebih dulu jadi istri Kris."

Mereka semua terdiam.

Sehun terkikik "bercanda, Chanyeol kan sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri, kenapa kalian kaget begitu? _-AWW_ ADUH!" Sehun mengaduh tanpa menghentikan tawanya. Uh, undangan ensiklopedi itu barus saja menghantam kepalanya, berayun dari tangan Minseok.

"Tidak lucu tau," komentar Junmyeon.

"Maaf maaf, kalian ingin tau sekali ya?" Sehun masih terkikik geli atas reaksi teman-temannya tadi.

"Uh Baiklah dengarkan. Aku memang menemukan gadis yang sempurna. Dan gadis itu bukan Chanyeol." Beber Sehun ketika dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari keempat teman baiknya.

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sabar dulu Luhan, kau tidak ingin tau siapa gadis ini?" Sehun memberengut pada keingin-tahuan Luhan tentang apakah ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ah! Cepat beritahu Sehun- _ah_. Jangan membuatku penasaran," Minseok menarik kursinya mendekat lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya supaya bisa menyimak percakapan mereka lebih dekat.

"Kalian tentu mengenal Kim Kai kepala bagian manajemen perusahaan Junmyeon, yang tidak lain tidak bukan pengiring pengantin wanitamu, sahabat Chanyeol juga," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Kris sekilas, lalu ia terdiam sebentar seperti menunggu reaksi teman-temannya.

"Ha! Aku tau ada yang tidak beres ketika kau datang ke kantorku hampir setiap hari! Aku tau kau membual dan tidak tulus membantuku!" Junmyeon menggeplak kepala nya sendiri. Akhirnya menemukan titik terang atas tingkah Sehun beberapa bulan belakangan di kantor perusahaannya. Jelas baginya sekarang kalau selama ini Sehun tidak benar-benar membantunya karena ingin, tapi karena Kai pegawainya.

"Diamlah, kau menang tender dengan proposal fiktif hasil buatan Sehun. Kau tidak dirugikan idiot," Luhan mencibir Junmyeon. "Jadi, sudah sejauh apa kau dengan gadis itu?" tambah Luhan ingin mendengar lebih banyak mengenai gadis Sehun.

"Sejauh apa? Saling sapa ketika berpapasan di koridor kantor Junmyeon sudah merupakan untung bagiku. Tentukan sendiri sejauh apa," ujar Sehun dengan aura suram menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak berniat mendekatinya _dude_? Kau berencana menyapanya di kantor Junmyeon hingga selamanya?" Kris ikut memandang Sehun dengan prihatin. Menyapa di koridor saja untung katanya? Kris jadi ingin menyumpah serapahi Sehun yang kemana-mana bergaya pongah membanggakan ketampanannya.

"Aku tidak akan mencoba mendekatinya," ada jeda pelan, Sehun tampak berpikir sebelum melanjutkan.

"Atau juga menyatakan perasaanku padanya," tambahnya lagi ketika Luhan baru akan membuka mulutnya. Memaksa mulut Luhan tetap terkatup.

Keempat lawan bicara Sehun terdiam, agaknya kesulitan untuk memahami alasan dibalik sikap Sehun terhadap gadis yang konon disukainya itu. Sehun yang sehari-harinya tampak angkuh dan dingin, dia tau dirinya tampan dan Sehun berperilaku seperti seluruh dunia menatapnya, dia tau dan optimis pada semua hal yang dilakukannya. Di samping itu Sehun bukan tipe pria yang bisa menerima kekalahan begitu saja, apalagi kalah sebelum bertanding seperti sekarang ini. Jadi wajar mereka merasa asing pada perilaku Sehun.

"Tapi...kenapa?" Kris yang pertama kali tersadar menanyakan hal yang mereka semua ingin tanyakan. Sehun tersenyum. Membuat keempat lainnya mulai menatap Sehun dengan horor dan prihatin.

Sambil menerawang dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, Sehun berucap lemah: "karena.. gadis itu memimpikan pria yang sempurna."

 ** _tbc_**

 _notes_

apakah segini terlalu pendek?

sesuai sama yang saya bilang kemarin, karakter yang saya pakai berdasarkan vote yang saya hitung sampai waktu yang saya tentukan.

sampai cerita ini di post, total ada 17 vote yang masuk.

HunKai 12 vote

dan KrisYeol 5 vote

dan ada ChanKai juga 1 vote

jadi begitulah.

terimakasih buat yang sudah ikut vote, maaf ya kalau pasangan yang kalian vote ga terpilih. aku akan jadikan mereka pasangan sampingan di cerita ini.

sampai jumpa di episode sempurna berikutnya!


	3. 02 Kai's little worries

**Title: Perfectness' Imperfection**

 **Sub-Title: [2] Kai's Little Worries**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance; Hurt**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Kim Kai [GS!]**

 **-Other EXO members**

 _Summary:_

 _Mencintai seorang yang sempurna yang mencintai kesempurnaan juga itu rumit._

 _Terlebih kau tidak dapat membaca pikirannya dan kau terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri: Apakah kau cukup baik untuknya?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu, Kim Kai" adalah kalimat sapaan yang dilontarkan Taemin begitu melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Kai yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita, tersenyum membalas sapaan Taemin "tentu saja, aku kan Kim Kai, mana mungkin aku mempermalukan temanku di acara pernikahannya?" Ujarnya diikuti dengan kekehan dan kibasan rambut centil.

" _Ya!_ aku tidak sedang membicarakanmu, aku membicarakan tentang gaun nya gadis sok cantik," balas Taemin pedas seraya lengannya berusaha menjepit leher gadis itu, sementara Kai terkekeh makin lebar.

"Uh Taemin, kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" Gerutu Kai begitu lengan Taemin melepaskannya.

"Dengan gaun itu, kau tampak seperti pengantin wanita, Kai," ucap Taemin tanpa repot-repot menyahuti gerutuan Kai.

"Hihi, begitu ya? Terpesona padaku _Taeminnie_?"

"Hanya saja, kau tidak memiliki pengantin pria," ejek Taemin seraya tertawa tanpa menyahuti pertanyaan terakhir gadis itu.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Kai lantas menujukan kepalan tangannya ke perut Taemin yang masih terkekeh.

"Minho kan sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa sukanya padamu, kenapa kau tidak kunjung meresponnya?"

 _Huh, topik ini lagi_. Batin Kai seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau lakukan ini karena Minho sahabatmu, dengar—"

"Bukan karena itu, karena aku tau dia baik dan akupun tau kau juga gadis baik, dan kurasa kalian cocok bersama," potong Taemin tak ingin mendengar ocehan Kai lebih lagi.

"Lee Taemin, aku—"

"Potong saja lidah gadis sombong ini _Taeminnie_ ," gerutu Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan membawa serta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamanya.

"Anyway, selamat untuk pernikahan mu, Chanyeol!" Jerit Kai semangat. Diikuti Taemin yang juga menyampaikan rasa turut bahagianya.

"Kita kembali ke topik semula. Kim Kai, kau pasti ingin membicarakan tentang sosok pria sempurnamu itu," gerutu Baekhyun sambil menoyor kepala Kai pelan.

"Bangunlah Kai, ini dunia nyata. Terima saja apa yang ada di hadapanmu," Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menasihati.

"Ya, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, mana bisa kau mengharapkan pria yang sempurna, _huh_? Memangnya kau sendiri sudah merasa dirimu sempurna?" Chanyeol menutup sesi nasihat pertama.

"Pertama, ya aku memang menginginkan sosok sempurna _untukku_. Kedua, _girls!_ Percaya atau tidak aku memang sudah menemukannya sejak lama. Ketiga—"

"Kalau sudah menemukannya, lantas dimana dia sekarang huh?" Potong Baekhyun tanpa mau repot-repot mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting Kai sampai selesai.

"Wah Kim Kai! Jangan bilang kalau..." Taemin tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya, matanya membesar karena shock—kentara dibuat-buat.

"Apa?"

"Pria sempurna yang kau maksud itu...Yixing? Teman chat asal chin- _AAW YAK!_ KIM KAI!" Undangan supertebal Chanyeol baru saja mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Mana mau aku dengan pria tidak nyata begitu," seloroh Kai cuek. Apatis dengan gerakan Taemin yang tampak kesakitan.

"Kalian pernah melihat pria tampan yang tegas, muda, berwibawa, kaya, tampan dan muda dan keren?"

"Uhh, kau menyebut tampan dan muda dua kali bodoh," cibiran Kyungsoo hanya dibalas dengan cengiran Kai.

"Kurasa karena dia benar-benar tampan, dan muda. Selain itu, dia perfeksionis sekali. Saat bekerja, dia akan menggunakan kacamata baca yang anehnya membuatnya tampak seksi, bukankah seharusnya orang yang menggunakan kacamata akan tampak...culun?"

"Apakah yang kau bicarakan itu aku Kai?" sahut Taemin berbinar dengan senyum pongah nya.

"Aduh Taemin, kau memang tidak tampak culun tapi kau tampak cantik dengan kacamata, tahu?" balas Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. Membuat senyum pongah itu luntur dengan alis menukik.

"Tetap saja kan, aku seksi dengan kacamata, tampan, kaya, berwibawa, sepertinya Kai sedang mendeskripsikan aku kan??"

"Iya sayangnya kau kecewek-cewekan, rasanya lebih mudah membayangkan kau menggaet lelaki daripada membayangkan ada wanita waras menggilaimu," ejek Baekhyun tertawa nista.

"Saat bekerja? Apakah dia...?" Chanyeol hanya dapat menggantungkan kalimat tanyanya diudara. Menghentikan Taemin yang hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas kata-kata Baekhyun, juga memutus perseteruan yang jauh diluar topik mereka saat ini.

"Kau tampak bodoh Kim Kai, berhenti berkhayal!" Bentak Baekhyun kejam saat melihat mata Kai menerawang, tampak tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan pertengkaran Taemin dan Baekhyun barusan. Kemudian Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh ketika di hadapannya." Taemin bergidik mendengar kalimat _cheesy_ dari mulut Kai baru saja.

"Dan poin penting dari kesempurnaannya adalah, jantungku berdebar keras sekali meskipun hanya berpapasan dengannya di koridor, benar-benar sempurna bukan?" kini sekelebat kesedihan bergelayut di raut Kai, tidak bertahan lama karena rautnya berubah kosong lagi, menerawang.

"Jadi kau mencintai pria itu? Itu poin pentingnya?" Ujar Kyungsoo menyimpulkan. Kai mengangguk pelan sementara matanya menerawang membayangkan si pria sempurna di awang-awang. Berbagai emosi tercermin di muka gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Siapa orang ini Kim Kai?" Pertanyaan ini iseng sekali dikeluarkan Taemin dari bibirnya. Karena sering kali ketika pertanyaan ini keluar, Kim Kai akan kembali normal seolah-olah mereka tak pernah membicarakan pria itu. Selain itu Kai akan kembali normal dan berhenti bertindak bodoh—efek samping membayangkan pria itu.

Tapi hari ini lain, Kai segera menggenggam tangan teman-temannya lalu menatap mereka serius.

"Ini...rahasia saja ya? Jangan biarkan orang yang kumaksud mengetahui perasaanku, apalagi orang lain. Jangan berusaha mendekatkanku padanya. _Deal?_ " Masing-masing mereka langsung mengangguk setuju, terlampau penasaran pada pria sempurna Kai.

"Hmm, kalian tentu mengenal Oh Sehun, bukan begitu?"

"Teman Kris?"

"Mantan kekasih Baekhyun?- _AW YAH!_ BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Taemin langsung mendelik Baekhyun yang telah memukulnya dengan undangan pernikahan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga balas mendeliknya.

" _Seriously,_ Park Chanyeol. Kenapa sih membuat undangan yang tebal sekali, kau kira siapa yang mau melihat foto _pre-wedding_ mu _huh?_ Lihat, undangan mu hanya berguna untuk memukul orang lain saja," gerutu Taemin pedas, undangan ensiklopedi itu baru saja menghantam kepalanya sekali lagi, jadi wajar saja Taemin menggerutu.

"Kita bahas ini nanti lagi saja, teman kita Kai benar-benar butuh pertolongan," ucapan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali pada Kim Kai, sejenak melupakan masalah undangan supertebal Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun yang kau bicarakan itu... CEO jaringan perusahaan SM?" Ujar Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Wah, dia pasti kaya sekali dengan jaringan perusahaan sebesar itu," komentar Taemin.

"Begitulah, tapi selama ini dia lebih sering terlihat di perusahaan arsitektur milik Kim tempatku bekerja, membantu temannya itu menyediakan proposal untuk memenangkan tender. Tambahan nilai kesempurnaan lainnya, dia suka membantu teman," ucap Kai sambil menatap awang-awang. Membayangkan si pria sempurna, Oh Sehun.

"Jadi... Kau dan Oh sehun ini sekarang berpacaran?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo ini langsung di sambut helaan nafas Kai.

"Berpacaran dari mana? Dia menyadari keberadaanku saja tidak. Hampir tidak ada kemungkinan aku menjadi kekasihnya," ujar Kai lesu.

"Wah Kim Kai, kemana perginya kesombonganmu itu? Kau kan cantik, pintar, rapi, wangi. _All-kill_. Semua sempurna. Di depan pria bernama Oh Sehun ini kau berubah menjadi...abu?" ejek Taemin dengan komentar pedas. Diikuti dengan tawa jahat dari kedua celah bibirnya.

"Haha, kurasa si Oh Sehun ini benar-benar hebat," tambah Kyungsoo dengan tawa tak kalah mengejek.

"Hebat apanya," decih Baekhyun dengan suara kecil.

"Kenapa begitu, Kai? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa...bersatu? Kau tidak tau ya kalau semua hal memiliki peluang meskipun kecil?" Ujar Chanyeol, entah ingin menghibur atau sekedar penasaran.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang.." Baekhyun sudah mengerang tidak nyaman di tempatnya, sudah mengerti akan keadaan rumit yang menjerat temannya itu.

"Benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan bagiku," ujar Kai pelan dengan senyum lemah kentara dipaksakan.

"Karena yang kudengar, Oh Sehun ini menginginkan gadis yang sempurna untuknya."

*

A/n

senang sekali baca review yang masuk, sebenernya pengen bales satu satu, tapi ga ada fitur begitu di ffn ya?

aku ingin dikritik mengenai cara menulisku, meskipun draft nya sudah selesai, aku masih sering mengedit ulang ceritaku karena seringnya, aku tidak merasa puas. rasanya agak bodoh karena aku terus2an mengedit dengan kriteria ku sendiri, dengan penilaian ku sendiri. jadi rasanya aku tidak berkembang sama sekali.

kalian bebas untuk bilang "narasi kamu terlalu bertele-tele" atau "narasinya kecepetan" atau bahkan mengomentari typo XD wkwkwkwkw

aku akan dengan senang hati mencatat dan mengingat2 hal itu. kritik apapun yg disampaikan dengan bahasa yg baik akan saya terima.

ga sadar curhatannya udh panjang banget, pada chap ini emang masih pengenalan tokoh dan pengenalan konflik juga.

see you di chap berikutnya?


	4. 03 Meanwhile

**Title: Perfectness' Imperfection**

 **Sub-Title: [3]** **Meanwhile**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance; Hurt**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Kim Kai [GS!]**

 **-Other EXO members**

 _Summary:_

 _Mencintai seorang yang sempurna yang mencintai kesempurnaan juga itu rumit._

 _Terlebih kau tidak dapat membaca pikirannya dan kau terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri: Apakah kau cukup baik untuknya?_

.

.

.

.

" _Gege_ bantu aku," panggil Chanyeol dari kamar. Kris yang sedang mengunyah keripik sambil menonton televisi langsung beranjak dan berderap menuju kamar mereka.

Jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Teman-teman mereka yang terakhir baru pulang sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Pesta resepsi ternyata benar-benar melelahkan, disamping rasa bahagia yang mereka rasakan.

"Tolong lepaskan kaitan di punggungku, aku kesulitan meraihnya," pinta Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menghadap cermin. Kris segera mendekat dan berdiri di belakangnya, mulai melepas kaitan.

" _Ge_ , apa Sehun sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis?"

Kris menatap pantulan Chanyeol di cermin dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Seorang temanku bilang, dia menyukai Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya, orang seperti apa Sehun itu _Ge?_ " Kris mengulum senyum.

"Ya, tapi katakan padanya jangan berharap terlalu banyak, karena—"

"Karena Sehun ingin gadis yang sempurna? Dasar sombong, temanku bilang begitu. Dia tidak mendekati Sehun karena Sehun ingin gadis yang sempurna. Memangnya ada di dunia orang yang sempurna?" Chanyeol mendesah jengkel.

Kris terkekeh, Chanyeol benar-benar lucu ketika merasa jengkel, _as cute_ _and as funny._

"Sehun bilang ingin gadis yang sempurna, itu benar. Sehun menyukai seorang gadis, dan di matanya gadis itu sempurna. Dengan kata lain, Sehun hanya menginginkan gadis itu." Kaitan dipunggung Chanyeol sudah terlepas semua, membuat gaun yang berat itu lolos turun dari badannya. Menyisakan korset yang menjerat perut serta pinggangnya.

"Wah seperti apa ya bentuk gadis sempurna Sehun, wanita itu pasti bahagia sekali," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada setengah mencibir. Kris buru-buru terkekeh lagi, lalu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Hmm, bahagia? Belum tentu, aku tidak dapat memastikan hal yang satu itu. Hebat? Dimata Sehun, Ya. Coba kau ingat ingat kelakuan Sehun itu, dia percaya diri dengan semua yang dimilikinya. Ketampanannya, kekuasaannya, kekayaannya, kecerdasannya, segala-galanya dalam dirinya dapat dia banggakan. Tapi dia debu didepan gadis itu. Dia pikir dirinya tidak pantas untuk gadis itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sehun terlalu menyukai gadis itu, kurasa. Aku akan bilang pada Kai untuk berhenti menyukai Sehun saja," desahnya merasa iba pada Kai. Kris buru-buru memutar badan Chanyeol supaya menghadapnya.

"Kai? Temanmu?" Chanyeol memutar bola mata kesal. "Siapa lagi?" sahut Chanyeol

"Kai yang kerja di tempat Junmyeon?" tanya Kris lagi dan Chanyeol memutar matanya sekali lagi.

"Memangnya aku punya berapa banyak teman bernama Kai??" desah Chanyeol jengkel lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.

"Gadis yang Sehun sukai itu Kim Kai, dialah yang membuat Sehun menjadi debu,"Chanyeol menegakkan lagi punggungnya lalu saling pandang dengan Kris tidak percaya.

"Oh God!" Jerit Chanyeol frustasi. Menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan.

"Kesimpulannya, mereka saling menyukai _Ge_!" Ujar Kris memecah keheningan, lantas ikut-ikutan menangkup wajahnya.

"Dasar bajingan beruntung, bisa-bisanya gadis itu juga menyukainya." Umpat Kris sambil menghela nafas lega yang bercampur takjub. Kemudian terkekeh pelan menertawai semesta yang dirasanya lucu.

"Sayang sekali, mereka seharusnya bisa bersatu," gerutu Chanyeol sambil merebahkan badannya lagi ke ranjang. Matanya menatap awang-awang dengan ekspresi sedih dan kecewa.

"Apa yang disayangkan? Mereka kan masih bisa bersatu," seloroh Kris enteng.

"Akan sulit _Ge_ , mereka kan memandang satu sama lain lebih sempurna, dan keduanya keras kepala," ditatapnya Kris yang sedang duduk di kursi riasnya. Kris tampak berpikir.

"Jadi Kai juga merasa tidak pantas untuk Sehun?" Kris setengah memekik menyadari peliknya urusan diantara Sehun dan Kai.

"Lihat kan betapa cocoknya mereka?" Chanyeol setengah mencibir dan setengah lainnya sinis pada keadaan.

"Mungkin memang akan sulit Chanyeol, tapi kita kan masih bisa berusaha. Lagipula, Sehun sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, tentu aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Sehun pantas berbahagia," tatapan lembut Kris saat menyebut temannya itu menghangatkan Chanyeol. Dan membuat Chanyeol mengingat akan hal-hal yang sudah dilaluinya dengan Kai dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ya, mereka pantas berbahagia. Sepertinya, sedikit rencana diperlukan untuk mendekatkan mereka. Dengan sedikit drama mungkin?" Senyuman penuh arti seketika memenuhi wajah keduanya. Dan tak lama, senyuman mereka berubah menjadi seringai.

.

.

.

.

A/n:

Well surprise!

double update! :p


	5. 04 Dinner Sehun

**Title: Perfectness' Imperfection**

 **Sub-Title: [4] Dinner**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance; Hurt**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Kim Kai [GS!]**

 **-Other EXO members**

 _Summary:_

 _Mencintai seorang yang sempurna yang mencintai kesempurnaan juga itu rumit._

 _Terlebih kau tidak dapat membaca pikirannya dan kau terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri: Apakah kau cukup baik untuknya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Yah!_ Kris kau tidak bilang kalau Kai akan ada disini!" Desis Sehun jengkel. Kris hanya terkekeh sebagai balasan.

"Terkejut Oh Sehun? Sedikit _surprise_ tidak membuatmu menangis terharu kan?" Ejek Kris lantas segera menjauh dari Sehun.

"Apa-apaan dia itu, aku kan bisa mengenakan kemeja kalau tau gadis itu akan datang, bukan kaos butut begini," gerutu Sehun sambil memainkan segelas wine.

"Butut katamu? Katamu itu hadiah terbaik? Katamu kau suka, sekarang kau bilang apa Oh Sehun?" Luhan tiba-tiba saja datang, dengan Minseok dan Junmyeon juga, serta serentet omelan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kaos pemberianmu ini bagus, tapi ada Kai disini, bagaimana bisa aku—"

"Alasan saja. Mau pakai kemeja juga kau tetap tidak berani mendekatinya, dasar ayam," ejek Junmyeon.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Kau kelihatan santai kok dengan kaos itu, kelihatan seperti manusia," Jongdae istri Minseok tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dalam aliran perbincangan mereka.

"Memangnya aku sungguhan terlihat seperti ayam?" Sungut Sehun yang sontak mengundang tawa Luhan Minseok serta Junmyeon.

Jongdae ikut terkekeh sebelum menjelaskan kalimat ambigunya barusan. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja saat kau mengenakan baju formal kau terlihat seperti...Bos besar? Malaikat?"Jongdae berpikir sejenak mencari-cari kosakata yang pas untuk menjelaskan bagaimana Sehun kelihatannya dalam pakaian formal. "Seperti itulah, jadi kelihatan seram dan aura disekitarmu jadi canggung sekali. Dengan kaos begini kau tampak santai, jadi terlihat semakin tampan dan menggoda."

" _Yak!_ Jongdae- _ya_ "

"Jadi aku tampan dan menggoda?" Ulang Sehun dengan seringai tipis diakhir kalimat. Membuat Minseok ingin meremas wajah Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah terima kasih Jongdae _nuna_ , aih aku senang mendengarnya," ucap Sehun congklak sambil mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya. Matanya mengerling menggoda Minseok.

" _Aish_ ," buru-buru Minseok menjauhkan Jongdae dari Sehun. Bisa bahaya urusannya kalau Jongdae lama-lama disana.

"Nah kau kan tampan dan menggoda, kenapa tidak coba saja dekati Kai diujung ruangan sana?" Kalimat pendek Luhan itu merontokkan kalimat 'tampan dan menggoda' yang tadinya bergantung di awang-awang Sehun.

Tanpa sisa.

Kepercayaan diri Sehun hilang seketika, begitu pula senyuman congklaknya.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, aku kan bukan pria sempurna," cicit Sehun sambil menatap gelasnya yang separuh terisi.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada pria sempurna Oh Sehun!" Jerit Luhan tertahan.

"Dia ingin pria sempurna, Luhan. Dan dia pantas mendapatkan pria sempurna. Sedangkan aku?"

Luhan terdiam sambil mengeram tertahan ditempatnya.

"Kau punya dua tangan?" Sehun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tentu. Kenapa bertanya? Kau kan bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Sehun cuek.

"Kaki? Ada dua?" Sehun tertawa sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan yang ini.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Lu, tentu saja. Kau lihat kaki lain tumbuh dari pantat ku?" Gurau Sehun.

"Kulihat lubang hidungmu masih dua juga—"

"Ahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan sih! Dasar aneh—"

"—Matamu juga dua, kulihat kulitmu juga bagus. Jumlah jari tanganmu ada sepuluh kan? Segala yang kulihat darimu tampak baik dan sempurna. Lantas, bisa kau beritau padaku bagian mana dari diri mu yang tidak sempurna, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun diam. Berdebat dengan Luhan memang tidak akan pernah mudah.

"Sebesar keinginanku untuk menjadikannya milikku, sebesar itu pula aku ingin dia mendapatkan pria sempurna yang pastinya bukan aku," Sehun berucap pelan. Luhan mendesah berat sebelum menanggapi celotehan Sehun kali ini. Emosinya sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas, Lu." Tambah Sehun karena Luhan tak kunjung menyahut. Luhan berkacak pinggang lalu mengipasi wajahnya. Emosi nampaknya sudah memuncak di kepalanya. Akibat kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sehun.

" _Whoah_ Oh Sehun. Kau benar-benar mengujiku ya? Menyebalkan, sekarang aku tau kenapa kau tidak pantas untuknya. Kau kekanakan, pengecut dan sebenarnya kau tak bersungguh-sungguh menyukai gadis Kim Kai ini," setelahnya Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dengan decihan menghina.

Sehun tercenung, menyangkal tudingan terakhir Luhan, lalu diam-diam menambahkan catatan kenapa ia tidak pantas untuk Kim Kai.

.

.

.

A/n

ada yang punya teman kaya Sehun gini?


	6. 05 Kai Side

**Title: Perfectness' Imperfection**

 **Sub-Title: [5] Kai** **in the Other Side**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance; Hurt**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Kim Kai [GS!]**

 **-Other EXO members**

 _Summary:_

 _Mencintai seorang yang sempurna yang mencintai kesempurnaan juga itu rumit._

 _Terlebih kau tidak dapat membaca pikirannya dan kau terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri: Apakah kau cukup baik untuknya?_

.

.

.

.

Katakanlah, Kai berada di pinggir terluar keramaian. Di ujung ruangan pesta kecil Chanyeol dan Kris— _yeah_ pesta resepsi yang meriah dua malam sebelumnya agaknya membuat keduanya kurang puas sampai sampai mereka membuat pesta lain dengan skala lebih kecil. _Ah,_ tapi meski Kai berada diujung ruangan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Sehun. Tertawa, merajuk, gelisah, ia melihat semuanya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, pesona pria itu berkali-kali lipat lebih dahsyat dengan pakaian santai—kaos dan jins—yang dikenakannya. _Aih_ makin bertambah lagi daftar kesempurnaan Sehun dimata Kai.

"Kai?" Sejurus perhatiannya kembali kepada Kyungsoo yang menyebut namanya.

" _Aish_ , sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan aku ya?" Gerutunya atas reaksi yang diberikan Kai. Kai hanya tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf.

"Sedang membicarakan apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Tukas Chanyeol cepat. Tak ingin kehilangan momen, ia buru-buru bertanya, "kau memperhatikan Oh Sehun ya?"

"A-apa?" Terbersit keinginan untuk mengelak, tapi "apakah terlalu terlihat seperti itu?" Cicit Kai lemah.

"Ya, daripada kau lama-lama menatapnya, kenapa tidak kau datangi saja dan ajak dia mengobrol?" Usul Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Ahaha, seperti dia mengenalku saja," balas Kai dengan tawa sumbang.

"Sehun itu pria arogan, tidak peka. Daripada menunggu dia mengajakmu mengobrol, ku sarankan untuk kau mengajaknya mengobrol lebih dulu," Baekhyun memberi saran.

"Itu yang kau pelajari selama jadi kekasihnya?" Pernyataan Kyungsoo langsung mendapat sambutan _highfive_ dengan bantal sofa di wajahnya.

"Sana," Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Kai. Menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Sehun yang sekarang tampak terpekur seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mana bisa aku bersanding dengannya?" Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan di tempatnya mendengar kalimat Kai barusan.

"Kemana perginya semua kesombonganmu, Kim Kai! _Wake up!_ " Gerutu Kyungsoo setelahnya, sambil meremas-remas ujung gaunnya dengan jengkel.

"Mengobrol saja Kim Kai, aku tidak mendorongmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu langsung pada Oh Sehun," ujar Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aku disini saja, lagipula aku kan memang berniat untuk tidak mendekatinya," cengiran lemah mengakhiri kalimat Kai.

" _Geez,_ menyebalkan." Chanyeol mendecih setelah mengatakannya, lalu beranjak pergi dari sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Kau yakin kau tidak menyesal melepaskannya?" Baekhyun bertanya, lebih kepada penasaran.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal melepaskannya dahulu??" Komentar asal yang diiringi dengan tawa Kyungsoo menghadirkan lirikan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Diamlah, aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Seru Baekhyun jengkel. Membuat Kyungsoo makin terkikik ditempatnya.

"Menurut kalian, aku pantas untuk Sehun?"

"Aku lelah mendengarnya, Kai- _ya~_ " gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Lihat dia, dengan pakaian formal terlihat seksi dan berwibawa, dengan pakaian santai terlihat tampan dan menggoda. Selain penampilannya, cara berpikir dan rasa sosialnya pun tidak kalah mengangumkan. Sifatnya menyenangkan, sedangkan aku? Masih banyak perempuan di luaran sana yang lebih mendekati sempurna dibandingkan aku," sahut Kai enteng seolah hal ini berkali-kali melintasi pikirannya.

"Terserah saja lah, lelah telingaku mendengar kalimat yang itu-itu saja," kalimat Kyungsoo disambut anggukan setuju Baekhyun.

"Taruhan kalian masih membahas topik pria sempurna Kai," ujar Taemin yang baru datang. Kekehan ringan meluncur dari mulutnya.

 _"Yeap,"_ sahut Kyungsoo pelan tidak antusias.

"Jujur saja ya Kai, aku tidak paham sedikit pun dengan pemikiran dungu mu soal sempurna sempurnaan itu," Taemin mengisyaratkan Kai untuk diam sementara dirinya bergerak cepat menyelinap ke meja sampanye dan kembali secepat cahaya. "Kalau kau sungguhan suka padanya ya kejar! Jaman sekarang sudah tidak penting apakah pihak pria atau wanita yang mengejar, kesetaraan gender. Aku yakin kau paham soal yang itu kan?" lalu menyesap sampanye nya.

"Aku menyukainya Taeminnie! Sangat! Tapi—"

 _"Sshhh!"_ Taemin menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Memberi isyarat pada gadis yang dianggapnya dungu itu untuk tidak menyelanya bicara.

"Jangan beralasan, katakan padaku apa yang menjadi masalahmu sebenarnya? Kurang percaya diri? Aku yakin bukan itu karena kau sesungguhnya tahu kalau kau cantik dan dapat diandalkan, ya kan?" Taemin menjeda untuk menyesap sampanye nya lagi.

"Atau mungkin status sosial? Omong kosong lainnya. Kau bekerja di perusahaan bukan karena keluarga mu miskin, jadi kurasa juga bukan hal itu," Taemin menatap Kai tajam dengan dahi berkerut. Mencoba menyelami Kim Kai yang sedang berlagak rumit.

"Aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang seperti Sehun Taeminnie, itulah kenapa," jawab Kai pelan. Taemin memutar matanya jengah. Mulai lelah mendengar omong kosong.

"Ayo kita berkumpul di ruang makan, semuanya sudah siap, dan semua orang sudah berkumpul," Chanyeol datang dan menarik mereka ke ruang makan.

"Kim Kai coba kau pikirkan, bagaimana jika Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu? Bagaimana jika Sehun sebenarnya juga menyukaimu?" Chanyeol berbisik, tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Baekhyun Kyungsoo juga Taemin.

Kai tersenyum miring.

"Usaha yang bagus Chanyeol, aku rasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan kalaupun omong kosongmu barusan adalah sungguhan, kupikir aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan Sehun berakhir dengan orang sepertiku," suaranya pelan. Tapi teman-temannya jelas sekali mendengar nada yang tidak biasa pada kata-katanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Kai. Sudahlah, lupakan saja," Chanyeol mendahului mereka dengan langkah menghentak, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kris.

Sementara Kai terdiam dengan pikiran bertebangan.

.

.

.

.

"Cara halus seperti ini rasanya tidak akan berhasil, ada ide lain _Ge?_ " Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris yang berbaring miring di ranjang.

"Tidak kusangka mereka sama-sama sedungu itu," ujar Kris lalu terkekeh-kekeh. "Besok aku akan bicara pada Sehun, mungkin dia akan mendengarkan," Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya sangsi mendengar nada bicara Kris yang tidak terdengar yakin.

"Tidak bisa bicara lagi _Ge!_ Mereka itu keras kepala, kita sendiri saja yang mengambil tindakan untuk mereka, _hm?"_ Chanyeol bersikukuh sambil membersihkan sisa dandanannya didepan westafel.

"Kalau pembicaraan dengan Sehun besok gagal, aku akan mengikuti apapun rencana yang kau buat."

"Apapun?"

"Ya apapun, tapi tidak termasuk membawa atau mengikut sertakan mereka dalam bulan madu kita, sepakat?"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, matanya mengerling seperti anak anjing. "Berarti aku boleh menyekap mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan kan _Ge?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/n**

ini diwaktu yang sama dengan chapter sebelumnya.

ada yg punya temen kaya Kai gini?

atau ada yang pernah ngerasa minder maksimal kaya Kai disini?

kita gapernah tau, kesempatan apa yg sudah kita lewatkan karena merasa minder. karena sebenarnya ketika kita merasa ga pantas, atau belum memadai, saat itulah kita pantas untuk apapun itu, karena dengan perasaan itulah, kita akan berkembang lebih dari _standar_ pantas itu tadi :)


	7. 06 (Shit)-Talk

**Title** **: Perfectness' Imperfection**

 **Sub-Title: [6]** **(Shit)-Talk**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance; Hurt**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Kim Kai [GS!]**

 **-Other EXO members**

 _Summary:_

 _Mencintai seorang yang sempurna yang mencintai kesempurnaan juga itu rumit._

 _Terlebih kau tidak dapat membaca pikirannya dan kau terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri: Apakah kau cukup baik untuknya?_

.

.

.

.

"Jangan datang!" Bentak Junmyeon pada seseorang di ujung sambungan telepon. "Dengar Oh Sehun? Jangan datang kalau hanya mau melihat Kai. Kau harus bayar padaku kalau mau melihatnya, dia karyawanku, asetku," tambah Junmyeon lagi dengan galak.

"Apa-apaan sih _Hyung_? Sebelumnya kau tidak masalah aku datang dan pergi di kantormu. Sudahlah tunggu saja," tandas Sehun enteng.

" _Yak!_ Oh Sehun!" Dan sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Sehun. Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang mengumpat-ngumpat pada bunyi tuut di sambungan telepon.

Tidak lama Sehun datang ke ruangan Junmyeon, dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Membuat kedua alis Junmyeon bersatu dan menukik tajam.

"Pagi, kawan," sapa Sehun enteng.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Terakhir kali kau memanggilku kawan,aku berakhir dimarahi Luhan gara-gara kau. Seharusnya aku tau kau tidak tulus membantuku sejak awal. Sekarang aku tau tujuanmu, jadi pulanglah" tandas Junmyeon dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Sensitif sekali hari ini, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura baik, pulang sana, atau kembali ke kantormu. Kai bisa bekerja sendiri tanpa ada kau di sini," balas Junmyeon pedas.

"Kau galak sekali sih, tidak ada belas kasihan padaku. Aku kan tidak bisa memiliki Kai, kenapa melihat saja tidak boleh?" Rayu Sehun dengan wajah sedih yang kentara dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Dia belum punya kekasih, aku yakin kau tau itu. Karena dia ingin pria sempurna? _Geez, bullshit._ Kenapa tidak kau coba saja? Siapa tau kau bisa mematahkan prinsip _p_ _ria sempurna_ nya Kim Kai?"

Sehun terdiam lama. Terlihat ingin membantah tapi tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Tidak usah dijawab saja, kau menyebalkan jika sudah membicarakan tentang Kim Kai," tambah Junmyeon saat menyadari ekspresi Sehun yang berubah serius. Junmyeon menghela nafasnya berat. "Mau kubantu mendekati gadis itu?" Tambah Junmyeon ketika dilihatnya wajah Sehun menggelap.

Sehun ingin menolak, ia ingin bilang kalau usaha mendekati Kai akan sia-sia. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menolak niat Junmyeon ketika Junmyeon begitu berkeinginan membantunya?

"Wah kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" suara riang Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi dua pria yang sedang saling diam. Keduanya hanya berpandangan.

"Cuma membicarakan ini dan itu," Sehun menjawab pendek.

"Ada tujuan apa kesini Chanyeol? Kris sedang tidak bersama kita kalau kau mencarinya," Junmyeon berdiri dan mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Aku tau kok, aku kesini bersama Kris Gege," Chanyeol nyengir. "Tapi Gege sedang menerima panggilan, jadi aku kesini lebih dulu."

"Dan kenapa Kris sampai kemari? Ku kira dia memohon-mohon pada Tuan Wu untuk diberi cuti sebulan? Memang permohonan cutinya tidak disetujui?" Sehun menimbrung. Teringat Kris sempat stres mengejar target yang dipasang Tuan Wu untuk mengabulkan cutinya. Dan Sehun di sana untuk membantu Kris juga.

"Kalian para lelaki bergosip juga rupanya," Chanyeol berdecak menggoda Sehun. "Dikabulkan kok, Gege bilang mau ada yang mau dibicarakan denganmu."

"Aku?"

"Iya padamu," Kris tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menyela. Menempatkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. "Sana kau ngobrol dengan Kai. Kalau Kai menolak, bilang saja kau sudah minta ijin sama direkturnya," ujarnya seraya mengecup kening Chanyeol. Menyuruhnya pergi supaya dia bisa mengobrol antar sesama pria.

"Bye Junmyeon Oppa, Sehun," lalu Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Seenaknya kau menyabotase karyawanku," Junmyeon berdecak dan menggerutu begitu Chanyeol hilang dari pandangan. Menatap Kris sengit yang hanya dibalas kekehan. " Dan kau datang ke kantorku karena mau bertemu dengan Sehun. Wah, keterlaluan," Junmyeon mendecak sinis, tapi Kris dan Sehun tampaknya tidak ingin menanggapi.

"Soal Kim Kai, tidakkah kau pikir kau keterlaluan Sehun?" Kris memulai obrolannya tanpa basa-basi. Junmyeon dan Sehun mendesah bersamaan.

"Soal gadis itu lagi astaga, aku mulai bosan mendengar ocehan dungu Sehun. Bisa kalian lakukan obrolan bermanfaat ini di tempat lain supaya aku bisa bekerja seperti biasa?" Junmyeon menggerutu, tapi tampaknya baik Kris maupun Sehun masih tidak ingin menanggapi.

"Keterlaluan bagaimana? Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya apakah salah? Dia ingin pria sempurna, begitu pula aku ingin dia dengan seseorang yang sempurna, apa aku egois? Semua ini demi kebaikannya. Apakah salah?"

"Tapi itu pemikiranmu Sehun. Kau egois sekali memutuskan mana yang terbaik untuk gadis itu tanpa bertanya padanya. Kau tidak memberinya pilihan untuk menerima atau menolakmu, dan kau mengaku perasaanmu padanya itu cinta?" jawab Kris dengan tenang, meski kepalanya berkecamuk menata kata dalam kalimatnya untuk sebisa mungkin menusuk dan masuk dalam otak dungu Sehun.

"Egois kalau aku memaksakan diri untuk bisa jadi seseorang baginya. Aku tidak cukup baik untuk gadis seperti Kim Kai," Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa Junmyeon.

"Pernah dengar kan kalau cinta itu memberi dan menerima? Kau tidak harus sempurna, disitulah poinnya Sehun, dialah yang akan menyempurnakan kekurangan mu itu," Junmyeon yang mengaku muak, mulai ikut menasehati Sehun lagi.

"Dengan kau seperti ini Sehun, kau memperlakukan Kai seperti milyaran orang asing lainnya yang tidak kau kenal, bukankan katamu dia gadis yang spesial? Kenapa kau memperlakukannya sama dengan milyaran lainnya?" Kris mulai mengarang argumen, berharap disaat ini otak dungu Sehun bisa lebih dungu lagi supaya argumennya dapat diterima.

"Kalau aku membiarkannya tahu perasaanku padanya, bagaimana jika dia menyukaiku juga? Aku yang seperti ini kan tidak pantas untuknya," jawab Sehun sedih, menutupi setengah mukanya dengan lengan.

Junmyeon tertawa keras "percaya diri sekali kau kalau Kai akan menyukai mu juga," ujarnya lalu tersenyum sinis. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal mendengar jawaban Junmyeon.

"Bukannya bagus kalau dia menyukaimu juga? Apa sih yang otak dungu mu itu pikirkan?" Kris mendecak jengkel, alis tebalnya sudah membentuk sudut di atas lekukan hidungnya.

"Ya kalau dia menyukaiku juga, aku merasa aku ini tidak pantas. Kai pantas untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih segalanya dari orang seperti aku."

"Apasih yang kau jadikan standar pantas dan tidak pantas? Kalau mengesampingkan segala pikiran dungu mu soal pantas pantas itu, kau senang tidak kalau bisa hidup bersama Kim Kai?"

"Maksud Gege menikah?" Kris mengangguk pelan menanggapi. "Sudah pasti, hidupku pasti diberkahi sekali sampai anak cucuku punya anak cucu."

"Nah, ingat yang itu dulu. Sekarang coba bayangkan kalau Kai menikah dengan lelaki lain? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Kris memancing lagi, berdoa dalam hati semoga semua argumennya dapat mencincang habis kedunguan Sehun yang sok pongah itu.

"Entahlah, sakit hati? Tapi kalau mempelai pria—"

" _Stop!_ Jangan pikirkan lebih dari itu. Memilih untuk bisa sebahagia itu atau sesakit itu, kau memutuskannya sendiri? Aku tau perasaan cinta itu milikmu, tapi tidakkah Kai perlu tau?" Kris menatap Sehun yang diam memandangi langit-langit ruangan.

"Kalau kau yang memutuskan secara sepihak begini, bagaimana dengan Kai? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia menyukaimu? Apakah kau ingin Kai merasakan sakit seperti yang tadi kau bayangkan? Katamu kau sayang pada gadis itu tapi membiarkannya tersakiti oleh pemikiranmu yang dungu dan egois?" Kris menyeringai kecil melihat Sehun yang tampak mencerna kalimatnya dengan baik.

"Dan kalau dia tidak mau menerimamu, bukankan dengan begitu kau akan tenang? Dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan pria yang kau bilang: _yang sepertimu_. Ya kan Sehun?" Kris menyembunyikan seringai nya begitu Sehun menatapnya dengan muka datar, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan si pongah Sehun.

"Ya perasaan itu milikmu Sehun, tapi semua ini, semua pemikiranmu soal pria sempurna ini berujung pada membuat Kai bahagia kan? Semua omong kosong tentang sempurna ini adalah untuk Kai kan? Tentang Kai?" Sehun masih terdiam sementara Kris menyusun kalimat berikutnya. Otak Kris berputar cepat mengarang kesimpulan dari semua argumen yang baru saja dikatakannya secara mendadak.

"Jadi biarkan Kai yang menentukan apakah pria seperti kau pantas untuknya, ini bukan tentangmu, dan mulai lah bicara pada gadis itu. Apakah kata-kata ku jelas?"

"Hm ya, _Ge,"_ ujar Sehun pelan dengan raut datar yang sepertinya sedang berpikir serius.

"Nah karena obrolan bermanfaat ini sudah selesai, bisakah kalian segera pergi? Kalian terlalu berisik aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!" Junmyeon menggerutu lagi. Yang tentu saja, diabaikan lagi oleh dua manusia yang mengaku teman padanya.

.

.

.

 **A/n**

Kalau diperhatikan, cinta nya Sehun ke Kai ini kaya cinta orang tua ke anaknya ya? Ga peduli dia dibilang bodoh, atau jahat, tapi dia ingin yang terbaik untuk Kai.

btw, cerita ini ku ubah dari draft awal dan chapter ini benar-benar baru. aku mengaku salah kalau kalian mungkin mengkritik alurnya terlalu cepat dan bahasanya acak-acakan.

See you in the next chapter?

DAN SELAMAT WEEKEND FELLAS.


	8. 07 Unwanted Help

**Title: Perfectness' Imperfection**

 **Sub-Title: [7] Unwanted Help**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance; Hurt**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **-Kim Kai [GS!]**

 **-Other EXO members**

 **Summary:**

 _Mencintai seorang yang sempurna yang mencintai kesempurnaan juga itu rumit._

 _Terlebih kau tidak dapat membaca pikirannya dan kau terus bergelut dengan pikiranmu sendiri: Apakah kau cukup baik untuknya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Kai mengerutkan dahi, meneliti lagi pekerjaan bawahannya dari setiap kata dan kalimat, serta mencocokkan dengan data yang dipegangnya. Lalu setelah memastikan semuanya sempurna, dilanjutkannya lagi ke dokumen yang lainnya.

Dulu Kai kira, dengan bekerja sekeras banteng, ia bisa mencapai posisi atas untuk bersantai-santai. Tapi setelah merasakan menjadi kepala manajemen, Kai malah semakin tidak bisa bersantai. Bagian dirinya yang perfeksionis ingin semua pekerjaan yang dibawahinya adalah pekerjaan yang benar-benar sempurna. Dan bagian dirinya yang itu jugalah yang membawa Kai sampai pada posisinya saat ini. Memang melelahkan ketika Kai harus memeriksa segalanya dan mengerjakan bagiannya juga. Tapi Kai mencintai setiap detail pekerjaannya. Ia suka tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Tok tok tok

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas ditengannya dan mendapati sahabatnya berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya dengan senyum lebar. "Chan!"Serunya girang seraya menghampiri Chanyeol di depan pintu.

"Kai _-yaa_ , apakah kau sedang sangat sibuk?"

"Sebenarnya masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan, tapi untukmu aku masih ada waktu kok!"

"Bagus! Lagipula aku sudah ijin pada Junmyeon _Oppa_ untuk membawamu pergi."

"Kemana, Chan?"

Chanyeol pura-pura memperhatikan kalendar meja Kai yang penuh coretan. "Begini, aku ingin memberikan Kris _Oppa_ hadiah. Tapi itu kau taukan kalau dia itu agak, _uhm_ , nyentrik," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, gugup.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" Tebak Kai pengertian dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan desahan lega. "Yasudah, lagipula kau bilang sudah mengijinkanku kan? Jangan jadikan ijinku sia-sia," Kai mulai membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya dan mengemasi ponsel dan tablet nya.

"Apakah kau sudah merencanakan akan mencari kemana?" Kai bertanya lagi sambil membereskan tas nya.

"Ya, aku sudah merencanakannya, tempatnya agak jauh dari tempat kita sekarang," Kai hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, keduanya sudah sampai di suatu tempat yang tidak Kai kenali. "Ku kira kita hanya akan mencari di sekitar Seoul," Kai berkomentar pendek memandang gerbang tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu dan dipenuhi daun sulur. Gerbang perkemahan.

"Yah, Kris Wu mungkin akan suka beberapa souvenir dari sini," Chanyeol pura-pura fokus menyetir ke tempat parkir. Matanya memandang ke spion, ke depan, ke belakang, ke mana saja asal bukan Kai.

"Ooh baiklah," Kai hanya menyahut pendek menanggapi Chanyeol.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Chanyeol menarik Kai menuju toko souvenir. Langkahnya cepat tidak sabaran, dan Kai terkekeh. Chanyeol selalu sesemangat ini jika menyangkut Kris. Betapa beruntungnya mereka berdua untuk bisa saling memiliki.

"Selamat datang saya Hermes, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Benda apa yang anda cari?" Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan wajah tampan khas asia menyambut mereka. Kentara sekali beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada mereka, tetapi postur tubuh dan raut wajahnya yang ramah membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik.

" _Ah-uhm_ , saya mau melihat dulu apa yang bisa saya dapatkan," Chanyeol menjawab agak tergagap. Sepertinya terkejut juga dengan ketampanan si Hermes.

"Menarik juga," komentar Kai singkat seraya mendahului Chanyeol menuju rak-rak yang terjejer rapi.

Toko souvenir itu sangat luas, berbagai hal dijual di sini. Hampir seperti toserba dengan beberapa souvenir dipajang di ujung toko. Lukisan, ukiran kayu, pahatan bahkan jalinan akar yang membentuk lukisan. Kai jadi mengerti kenapa Chanyeol jauh-jauh kesini. Kris Wu suaminya sangat suka ukiran kayu, terlihat jelas dari furnitur di rumahnya yang semuanya bernuansa kayu dengan ukiran dan pahatan. Dan tempat ini menyediakan banyak sekali kerajinan kayu.

"Aku akan beli air untuk minum," Kai memberitahu Chanyeol sebelum pergi ke rak di depan, menuju lemari pendingin yang berhadapan dengan rak makanan. Ketika Kai kembali lagi pada Chanyeol, perempuan itu masih kelihatan bingung untuk memilih. Kai meminum airnya dan menunggu. Chanyeol dan Kris adalah jenis orang yang sangat pemilih, jadi Kai menunggu dengan sabar sampai Chanyeol menentukan pilihannya.

"Chan, aku ke toilet dulu ya," Kai menggantungkan tas tangannya ke tangan Chanyeol, dan tanpa menunggu respons Chanyeol ia segera ke depan bertanya pada Hermes letak toiletnya.

Segera setelah Kai menghilang, Chanyeol bergerak cepat. Keluar dan segera menuju tempat parkir di mana SUV hitam suaminya terparkir.

*

"Sehun _-ah_ , aku kedepan sebentar untuk membeli air. Tolong kau selesaikan menata kursi dan meja ya, ku percayakan padamu," Kris buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dalam mode auto pilot. Sehun menempatkan kursi, serta meja bundar pendek dekat pemanggang. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun meraih tumpukan kayu bakar dan mulai membelah-belahnya menjadi ukuran lebih kecil. Sehun melakukan apapun untuk menghindarkan otaknya dari memikirkan kata-kata Kris dan objeknya, Kim Kai.

Kris benar, ini semua tentang Kim Kai. Bukan tentang dirinya sendiri. Kalau ia ditolak Kim Kai, tentunya hal itu lebih melegakan meskipun ia akan sakit hati. Kalau ternyata Kim Kai menyukainya juga, yang terpenting adalah Kai bahagia bersamanya. Sehun sudah merasa bodoh karena bersikap egois.

Ketika kayu bakar terakhirnya terbelah, Sehun tersadar. Kenapa Kris masih belum kembali? Padahal seharusnya toko itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. Tidak mungkin Kris pergi keluar bumi perkemahan untuk sekedar beli minum. Di luar perkemahan hanya aspal jalan dan pepohonan yang bisa dilihat sejauh pandangan mata. Sehun lalu meninggalkan tenda untuk menyusul Kris.

"Nona, saya sungguh tidak tahu. Teman nona tadi pergi keluar terburu-buru. Saya kira teman nona akan menyusul nona. Akan tetapi dia pergi dengan SUV hitam yang diparkir di dekat situ," seorang pria matang yang kira-kira usianya berkepala tiga menunjuk ke tempat parkir. Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendengar hanya berlalu masuk toko. Mencari Kris karena sekarang ia haus sekali dan seharusnya Kris sudah kembali sejak tadi.

Sehun mengitari seluruh rak dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia pun keluar lagi menemui pria yang seharusnya penjaga toko. Mungkin ia melihat Kris.

"Permisi, apakah anda melihat teman yang datang bersama saya? Yang tinggi pirang dengan kemeja hitam?"

"Nah! Teman nona ini pergi bersama teman anda si pirang!" Sehun jadi otomatis melayangkan pandangannya kepada si nona. Secara refleks, bola mata Sehun membesar terkejut melihat si nona. Sehun mencubit tangannya diam-diam dan berjengit sedikit merasakan sakit. Jadi dia tidak bermimpi dan wanita itu benar ada dihadapan Sehun sekarang.

"Oh Sehun?" Seakan keberadaan wanita itu masih kurang mengejutkan, si wanita memanggil namanya. Jadi wanita itu tau siapa dia. Wanita itu mengenali Sehun. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sehun mengumpulkan sisa kewarasannya yang hampir habis melayang kegirangan.

"K-Kim Kai?"

.

.

.

A/N

apakah pertemuan ini akan menuntun mereka pada titik terang? atau malah makin menggelapkan masa depan mereka?

sebenernya shit-talk yang kemaren sangat berguna untuk meluruskan pikiran sehun di chap ini. jadi, apakah kedepan mereka bakalan baik2 aja? belom tentuu.

update nya agak lama karena saya belok jauh dari draft awal saya. terimakasih buat puddyas dan lukas gege sudah mau membantu saya untuk melihat celah minus dari draft yg ini dan membuat nya sebaik sekarang.

boleh ga ya, kalau saya minta komen tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? semakin detail semakin bagus. mungkin akan saya pakai untuk ide cerita chap depan.

dan selamat menjalani hari meskipun tanggal tua! hehe


End file.
